A Case of the Rainbow Feathers
by Serinidia
Summary: Dean gets an interesting phone call followed by 3 angels in his motel room at 3 in the morning. Gabriel and Balthazar are amused, Castiel is livid...


**Author's Note: I do not own Supernatural or the characters, I'm merely having fun. This is not for profit…**

Content: A giddy Gabriel, annoyed and amused Dean, a humored and slightly exasperated Balthazar and an irate Castiel… (has some language, because….its Supernatural XP)

* * *

"Dean, I have a predicament."

The statement elicited a groan from the oldest Winchester as he blinked tiredly before sitting up. A glance at the clock told him that it was three in the morning and the hunter felt a flash of annoyance. Castiel did not sound as though he was in any immediate danger, in fact the angel didn't sound alarmed at all. "Elaborate?" Was all the man grunted in reply as he began to pull on some socks.

"Its rather embarrassing."

"Quit beating around the bush and tell me." The words were snappy as he yanked on a boot.

"I'm not beating a bush…." Confusion was woven into the somewhat exasperated tone.

"It was a saying Cas." Irritation showed itself this time. "Just tell me what happened."

"Its my wings…"

"What about them?" A flash of fear.

"Dean…they…Gabriel…." Something was distracting the angel on the other end of the line and Dean thought he heard the celestial being growl an "it isn't funny!"

"What did the dick do Cas?"

There was a sigh and a long silence, making Dean that perhaps Castiel had hung up on him.

"What Cassy is trying to inform you, and failing miserably at…" The voice was different and undoubtedly Balthazar's as it snickered the last part. "Is that his wings are like a tropical birdie's."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means…"A voice started in a sing-song tone from somewhere in the background. "That they look better then a freaking rainbow."

"Shut up!" The low growl was unmistakably Castiel's.

"Make me!"

There was a frustrated groan from Balthazar and then suddenly all three angels were in front of Dean.

Gabriel looked absolutely delighted, Balthazar a mix between amused and exasperated while Castiel was wearing a lived expression on his usually stoic features.

"What do you think this is? Daddy day care?"

"I don-"

"Cassy, it's a movie, you really need to get out more."

"I have been 'out'."

"What Balt-o means is that you need to get your head out of ass and do something fun…" The archangel trailed off with a shrug.

"That's impossible."

"For you, yeah I'd say so." Gabriel agreed while Balthazar stayed quiet, knowing what the smaller angel had really meant."

"It's impossible to stick your head up your ass." Castiel clarified with an indignant stiffening of his shoulders.

"Not that this little soap-opera you guys are performing is boring or anything;" The tired and annoyed hunter cut in, "But what the hell happened?"

"Watson thinks that it might help if you turned on the lights." Balthazar quipped in a mildly smug tone.

"There's a Watson in here?"

The confused statement was met with three groans as the two other angels and the man mentally face palmed.

"No Lucy, Watson is not here."

"Why are you calling me Lucy?"

"Forget about it dude." Dean replied as he leaned over and turned on a lamp.

When the hunter looked back at his angel he felt his draw drop open before he started to laugh. What had been black wings before were now huge rainbow colored wings. There was every color imaginable spilling across the un-amused celestial's impressive wings and the hunter was unable to control himself.

"Its not funny." The angel looked like he was ready to smite something

"Damn straight it isn't funny." The hunter gasped in between laughing fits, "Its fucking hilarious!" That being said, Dean pulled out his phone so as to take a picture of the brilliantly colored wings. He'd just gotten the shot when the phone disintegrated .

Dean stopped laughing and glared at the angel. "What the hell man?"

"Its. Not. Funny." The words were clearly enunciated.

Deciding that it was in his best interest to agree with the trench-coated angel, Dean nodded before looking over at the clock again. "Why exactly did you guys drag me into this?"

"Well, Einstein over here forgot to read how to get food dye out of feathers before he dyed Cassy…" Balthazar waved his hands towards the other two angels as he spoke, "And we wanted to know if you knew how to…."


End file.
